


A Dreamy Encounter

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plane ride results in a more exciting adventure than anyone could have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreamy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my October 2014 Daily Deviant Submission: **Themes/kinks chosen** : Deserted Island, Sex Pollen
> 
> **Author's notes** : This bit of fluffy silliness brought to you by desperation and holiday fic writing madness. Thanks to Emynn and Sevfan for beta reading and for putting up with me. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Dreamy Encounter

~

“I still don’t understand why we have to take a commercial flight,” Snape muttered. 

Harry sighed. “Because we’re attending a seminar at the American Central Intelligence Agency, and we need some record of how we entered the country. They won’t let us in if they think we’re...what was the term?”

“Undocumented aliens.” Severus rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s still ridiculous. We could Portkey once we’re on the aeroplane.” 

“Oh yes,” said Harry dryly, lowering his voice as they approached the ticket counter. “No Muggles will notice when two passengers disappear off a plane mid-flight.” 

“Tickets, please,” said the attendant, her practiced smile not quite reaching her eyes. Harry handed them over. She stamped them, handing them back. Gesturing towards a long queue of people with surly looks on their faces, she said, “Over there, please. You’ll need to go through security. You flight leaves from gate twenty-five.” 

Nodding, Harry started for the queue, Snape trailing behind still muttering. When they got there, it looked like it would be a long wait, so Harry pulled a book out of his pocket and started reading. Snape shifted behind him. “This is ridiculous,” he finally snapped. 

Harry barely had time to look up when about a hundred people, looking confused, stepped away from the line and wandered off, leaving the way clear for them. 

“Move up, Potter,” said Snape. “It appears several people have remembered urgent appointments elsewhere.” 

“Snape! Did you just hex those people?” 

Snape smirked. “I have no idea what you mean, but the security screening person is waving you forward. I’d suggest you not keep him waiting.” 

Sighing, Harry moved up, and as soon as he and Snape were through behind him, he saw the crowd re-form behind them. He shook his head. “You’ll get us in trouble for violating the Statute of Secrecy,” he said after they had both gone through the metal screener.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” murmured Snape. “Now, shall we find our gate?” 

Their flight was packed, but at least the Ministry had shelled out for business class, so they had room to stretch their legs, and as the attendant came through carrying water, wine, and juice, Snape snagged a glass of wine and settled into his seat, looking relaxed. 

Harry eyed him. _Who would ever have predicted that we’d end up working for the Ministry together_? he thought. _But here we are._ Of course, Snape, while no longer the bastard Harry recalled from school, still wasn’t especially friendly. No matter how Harry tried. 

Looking away, Harry buckled himself in and accepted some juice from the attendant. _Of course, you don’t really want to be just friends with him, do you_? reminded the voice in his head. _You fancy him. But you may as well not exist in that way given the way he treats you._

Once all the passengers were seated, the attendants came through, picked up cups and trash, and they were on their way. 

“It’s going to be a smooth, eight-hour flight to our destination,” said the captain. “Please relax and enjoy.” 

Harry paid close attention to the safety briefing, watching Snape’s reaction as well. He looked bored, but Harry knew he had probably memorised the attendant’s speech, as well as the location of all the exits and anything that could be used as a weapon. The advantages of partnering with an ex-spy, he thought, tensing up as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

They took off without incident and, exhaling, Harry again reached for his book. Snape had also pulled out something to read. It looked like a news mag, but Harry was sure it actually some potions journal in disguise.

The attendant came through offering drinks and Harry requested a glass of wine. Snape raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” said Harry. “You had one earlier.”

“Indeed,” said Snape. He smirked. “Yet I am an adult.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “So am I,” he said. 

“Hm.” Snape pursed his lips, returning to his reading. 

_Was that the problem_? Harry returned to staring blindly at his book. _Maybe he still thinks of me as a kid and he can’t see me as potentially shaggable._ He smiled. _That could mean that all I have to do is get him to see me as an adult. But how_?

Realising he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on his reading, Harry slipped the book back into his pocket and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d actually fall sleep, but within minutes had drifted off. 

Shaking woke him. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up, looking around. “What--?”

“About time you rejoined us,” said Snape, glancing at him. “We’ve encountered some turbulence.” 

Harry looked out the window and saw only darkness. “Where are we?” 

“One presumes we’re over the ocean.” Snape’s words were clipped, his wand discreetly at the ready. “The captain came on earlier saying the ride was about to get bumpy.”

“Ah.” Harry tried to relax. “Then we’re probably fine.” He placed hand on Severus’ wand arm. “You can put that away.” 

Snape huffed. “If it’s all the same to you, I’ll hold on to it.” 

Harry smiled. _He must be shaken if he’s letting me touch him._ “Suit yourself.” He had just closed his eyes again when there was a loud screech and the plane plunged several feet. Harry’s hand, still lightly resting on Snape’s arm, clutched Snape tightly. “What the--?” 

“Well, well.” Snape smirked tightly at him. “Evidently, not even the great Harry Potter is immune to--” 

The aeroplane shuddered as if someone had taken hold of it and shook it. Harry looked up to see the flight attendant had been thrown against the door. “Bloody hell,” he whispered, scrabbling at his seatbelt. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Snape snapped. “Stay in your seat!” 

“But she looks like she needs help!” Harry gestured at the attendant, who was looking dazed and who hadn’t yet stood up. 

“Did you get your Healer’s certification while I wasn’t looking?” Snape growled. “You can’t assist her. Stay here.” 

Settling back in his seat, Harry watched anxiously as the attendant struggled to get back up on her feet. Several other passengers looked concerned as well, but once she was up she smiled. “I’m fine,” she declared to the plane in general. “Thank you for your concern. Now I’m going to take my own seat and--” 

There was a loud whine, like metal being stressed, and a piece of the plane tore away, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. The attendant just had time to shriek once before she was gone, sucked out into the sky, and the winds started buffeting the rest of them. 

As quick as thought, Snape put up a shield around them, just in time to avoid being hit by flying debris. The rest of the passengers were screaming, clinging to each other, and as Harry watched, several were ripped from their seats, despite their seat belts being on. 

Harry whipped his wand out, trying doing his best to mitigate the damage, directing luggage and debris away from the passengers, but it was hard working through Snape’s shield. “Take it down!” he cried. 

“Not on your life!” Snape’s face was a mask of concentration. 

The plane began tilting downwards and Harry clutched his seat. “We’re crashing!” 

“So it seems,” Snape bit out, his wand blurring, he was casting so fast. For a moment, the plane seemed to stabilise, but then it lurched again and the movement pitched Snape’s wand out of his hand. He tried to Summon it back but the loss dissolved their protective bubble, and the last thing Harry saw was a suitcase heading straight for him. 

“Ow!” Harry moaned, trying to sit up. 

“Relax,” came a familiar, soft voice. “Your head took a big thwack.”

“What happened?” Harry blinked his eyes open and frowned. “And where are we?” 

Snape was leaning over him, but he looked nothing like the urbane Unspeakable Harry remembered. Instead his hair was wet and he had cuts and bruises on his face. The suit he’d worn specifically for the trip, complete with undetectable Extension Charms on its pockets, was torn and ripped, practically in shreds. 

_Nice chest,_ Harry thought, gasping as a moment later, everything came back to him. “The plane--!” 

“Crashed.” Snape sat back, looking exhausted. “It took all I had to get us here.”

Harry frowned, trying to look around without moving. “Where are we?” 

“A deserted island.” Snape sighed. “I managed to fly us here, but I couldn’t recover any of our luggage. And the plane sank.” 

“It _sank_?” Harry did sit up then, groaning as his headache got worse. “But...what about the other passengers?” 

“Dead, presumably.” Snape swallowed hard. “And to be honest, we almost died, too.”

Harry pulled his hand away from his head, finding it sticky with blood. “Oh shit.” 

“Indeed.” Reaching down, Snape ripped a strip from his ruined robes, holding it out to Harry. “Here, tie this around your head. I think it’s fine, I looked you over when we landed and I saw nothing too serious, but scalp wounds do tend to bleed a lot. That may help.” 

Harry wrapped his head with the cloth. Then, straightening out his glasses, and mentally thanking Hermione for the built-in sticking charm she’d put on them, he peered at the island. It was beautiful, clearly tropical with its palm trees and sand, although, under the circumstances, he rather wished he wasn’t on it. “How long since we got here?” he asked. He frowned. “And is it almost night?”

“About a half an hour,” said Snape. “And yes it is. I thought about trying to find shelter on my own, but I didn’t want to leave you alone, and I believe we’ll both need to work to make one anyway.” 

Harry nodded. “You lost your wand?” 

“Yes.” Snape huffed. “And I almost brought my back-up wand, but didn’t. More fool me.” 

Reaching into his pocket, Harry groaned. “Mine’s gone, too. What are we going to do? Have you tried to Apparate?” 

“I tried some simple spells and my magic is weak right now.” Snape sighed. “And Apparating over long distances in unknown territory without a wand is foolhardy enough with intact magic. Although it may come to that if we get desperate enough.” 

“Right.” Harry exhaled and, after pushing up onto his knees, stood up. “Maybe I should try some magic. _Accio wand_!” When nothing happened, he sighed. “I guess you’re right,” he said after a moment. He tried to smile. “I’m starting to feel stronger, though. I guess I have a hard head.” 

Snape snorted. “No argument from me.” He, too, stood up. “I believe our magic will return after we rest, we’ve probably just exhausted it. So our first order of business is shelter. This island looks friendly enough, but who knows what comes out after dark.” 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Harry nodded. “Good point. Okay, let’s pick a direction.” 

Snape shrugged. “It doesn’t seem to be that big an island. Any direction should do.” 

“Right.” Harry started to walk away from the beach. “How about this way, then?” 

“Lead on,” said Snape. “Just go slowly. The darker it gets the less we can afford an injury.” 

They walked side by side, and if the circumstances had been in any way different, Harry would have enjoyed himself. As the sun started to set, the stars emerged and eventually the moon joined them, casting a glow over the land. It would have been quite romantic had it not been for the danger they were in. 

Eventually they came to a clearing that backed onto a sheer rock face. “What about here?” asked Harry, looking up at the canopy of trees above them. “Maybe we could set up a camp here.” 

Snape looked around. “It’s easily defensible on three sides,” he said. “All right.” 

They worked together efficiently, and sooner than Harry expected, they had constructed a crude hut out of fallen tree limbs and palm fronds. 

“Now all we need is a fire and we’re set for the night,” said Harry as they sat inside their shelter. 

“I could do with dinner,” murmured Snape. “It’s been a while since my last meal.” 

“Mine, too,” agreed Harry. “I was trying not to think about it.” 

“Not thinking about it doesn’t mean we’re any less likely to starve,” said Snape. 

“I know, but--” Harry paused, leaning forward to stare out the door of the hut. “Hey, are those flowers glowing?” 

“Don’t be ridic--” Snape stopped. “Salazar! They are.”

“They’re beautiful,” said Harry, crawling out of the hut to get a better look. “Hey, look! They’re every prettier up close.” 

“Stay away from them, Potter! You don’t know what--” 

Ignoring Snape, Harry reached for a flower, gasping as it swelled at the touch of his hand and sent phosphorescent pollen all over Harry’s face and what was left of his clothes. Harry staggered backwards, Snape catching him.

“You fool!” Snape said, spinning him around to face him. “You’re covered! What if it’s poisonous?” 

Harry stared at Snape. He’d always fancied him, but in that moment, bathed in moonlight, his eyes glittering with suppressed emotion, Harry found him irresistible. Leaning in, Harry kissed him, throwing his arms around Snape in the process.

Snape staggered under his weight, his mouth opening under Harry’s with a gasp. Harry took immediate advantage, plunging his tongue inside to explore and entice. 

Harry felt it the moment Snape stopped fighting. His arms circled Harry and he dragged him closer, pulling at the remnants of his clothes as if racing to get to the skin underneath. 

They sank to the ground, Harry writhing on top of Snape, desperate to get closer. 

Snape, meanwhile, was kneading Harry’s arse, his long fingers dipping below the waistband of his trousers to cup his flesh. 

Harry rocked against Snape, devouring his mouth, desperate for friction. When their fumbling finally managed to free both their cocks, Harry cried out. 

Snape’s clever fingers wrapped around both their pricks, and as he stroked, Harry moaned, grinding down against him, kissing his face and neck as pleasure flowed over him. Burying his face in the curve of Snape’s neck, Harry came, shaking. Snape followed within moments.

Raising his head, Harry smiled. “That was brilliant.” 

Snape, his eyes closed, sighed. “Salazar help me, but it was.” He opened his eyes. “But we really should--” 

Before he could say any more, there was another burst of pollen from the flowers, and as the glowing droplets floated around them, Harry licked his lips. “I think what we should do is shag properly this time.” 

“Properly?” Snape smirked and, reaching up, ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “I’m a fan of _improper_ shagging, actually.” 

“Show me,” whispered Harry.

“With pleasure,” purred Snape. 

They fucked in every position Harry knew of that night -- Harry riding Snape as Snape clutched at his hips, urging him on with his head thrown back; Snape on his hands and knees as Harry took him from behind, the slap of his balls against Snape’s skin echoing in the clearing around them. They even sucked each other simultaneously, Harry swallowing around Snape’s thick cock, his hips juddering as Snape did unbelievably erotic things with his tongue. 

When dawn broke it found them lying on the floor of the clearing, aching and come-stained. Harry didn’t even flinch when Snape’s fingers slipped inside his loose hole to fondle him as he kissed him awake, he simply pressed closer and, wrapping his hand around Snape’s cock, brought him off. 

Gasping into his neck, Snape whispered, “That was--”

“Brilliant,” finished Harry. 

“I was going to say unprecedented.” Snape shifted, his hand cupping Harry’s arse. “And, I fear, not natural.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Snape hummed. “I think that pollen may have acted as an aerosolised aphrodisiac.” 

“But I’ve fancied you for a while now,” protested Harry. 

“And I, you.” Snape sighed. “Yet I doubt we would have acted on our attraction in such a spectacular fashion had it not been for the pollen.” 

“Sex pollen, hm?” Harry coughed. “Don’t tell me we’ll need that excuse next time?” 

“I doubt it.” Snape smiled into Harry’s eyes. “I believe we’ve overcome any hesitation now.” 

“Good.” Harry kissed Snape before resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes. “Now if only we’d saved those people on the plane--” 

“Potter.” 

Severus’ voice startled Harry, who winced. _Guess I fell asleep._ “You should call me Harry,” he yawned, voice thick with sleep. “And I’ll call you Severus.” Harry snuggled closer. “Mmm, Severus.”

The world seemed to grow brighter behind Harry’s eyelids, and Severus’ voice, sounding choked, said, “If you insist. Harry.” 

Eyes still closed, Harry grinned. “See? That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” 

“Perhaps not. But you still have to wake up.”

“Hm?” Harry tucked his face into Severus’ neck. “Why?”

“Because we’ve landed.” 

Harry’s eyes popped open and he sat up. Gone was the island, their shelter, and the glowing pollen. They were once again on the plane, the intact plane, and all the other passengers had apparently disembarked since they were the only ones in seats. The flight attendant that Harry had seen sucked out of the plane smiled down at him. “Ah, you’re finally awake,” she said. “I thought I was going to have to do something drastic to get you up. I’m so sorry, but you have to leave the plane now. You’re at your destination.” 

As she walked away, Severus cleared his throat. “You seemed to have a good nap.”

Harry looked down at their joined fingers. “It was fantastic,” he said, disappointed that it hadn’t been real. He looked at Severus. “Did you sleep, too?” 

“Yes.” Severus’ gaze met Harry’s and they stared at each other for a long moment.

Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “Did you dream about a deserted island?” he blurted.

Severus’ eyes widened. “And we had to make a shelter,” he whispered.

Harry nodded, his heart pounding. “And there were these flowers--”

“Sex pollen!” they both whispered. 

Severus stood, pulling Harry with him. “Shared dreaming has been known to happen,” he said as they walked off the plane side by side. “But only between people who are very magically compatible.” 

“Is that what we are?” Harry asked. 

After a hesitation, Severus inclined his head. “So it seems. Ah, I see our escort.” 

Harry exhaled. “Can we talk about this more later?”

Severus settled his hand on the small of Harry’s back and smirked. “I think that can be arranged,” he murmured. “Perhaps when we’re at the hotel.” He coughed. “Although talking is overrated. We seem to communicate more effectively in other ways.” Moving his hand, he patted Harry’s bottom. “Plus, it’ll be nice to try certain things in a bed, without benefit of sex pollen.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. Who needed sex pollen anyway? Something told him their imaginations would be exciting enough.

~


End file.
